Fighting for Love
by mollymolata
Summary: Yumi moved back to France since Ulrich died on an accident. She found William again and fell in love with him, but she realized, that he's engaged with Sissi. Sissi tries to find a way, that William stays with her and Yumi tries everything, to make he fall for her. Who will he choose? Why did Ulrich die? What want they do? [WxY]xS] Rated M cause I planed LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Chapter of the story "Fighting for Love"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. This is just fan-made. That's for what Fanfiction was made :P **

Yumi was sitting in a coach looking out of the window. She was sobbing and thinking about what happened in the past.

_"Ulrich, what are you doing?!" Asked Yumi and Ulrich disappeared with a motor bike._

Yumi sobbed more and searched in her handbag for something.

_"Ulrich, watch out the train" Exclaimed Yumi. The train honks loud and started to break._

Yumi took tissues out of the handbag and snuffed her nose.

_"I love you..." Replied Ulrich and his ECG started to beep and made a long beep and Ulrich fell asleep._

_"Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi. "No!" Exclaimed Yumi, while two nurses pulled her away from him and send her out of the room, while they tried to bring him back to life with a defibrillator. Yumi knocked hard on the door, but the nurses ignored it and tried to bring Ulrich back to life. Yumi started to cry loud and fell on her knees and hold her hand on her face._

The coach stopped on the highway behind some other coaches and waited until the other coaches crossed the border. Yumi looked out of the window and saw a quadrate plate with the European Union flag. (Blue background and 12 yellow stars forming a circle) On the plate was written France. The coach crossed the border and kept driving. Yumi took the phone out of her handbag and tried to call her mother. After some seconds her mother attends.

"Hey mom I'm in France. I'm in Besançon. I took the DB train until Schaffhausen, then the SBB to the Zürich Central Station, then the TGV to Berne and there I took a coach, who was on the way to the airport in Paris, from there, then I try to find a hotel and try later to find an apartment. In 4 hours without a stop, I know I know, Sayonara!" Yumi put her phone again in her handbag. Yumi looked out of the window again.

"I hope I find someone to talk with me about what happened. I feel so bad" Replied Yumi and lean back on her seat.

**So this was the first Chapter. The next might come tomorrow or at weekends. I've got to study for a test. If I DONT fail the test I get a B1 Diploma. Yay :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After four hours**

"Well I think I've got everything I need." Said Sissi and pulled her suitcase with her.

"May I help?" Offered William.

"If you want, sure" Replied Sissi and William took her suitcase.

"This week will be so boring without you around" Said William.

"Yes, I know. I really wish you could come"

"But face it, after the wedding we go to the honeymoon" Said William.

"Oh, I bet we will have there the most beautiful times" Replied Sissi and gave William a peck.

**Meanwhile**

The Coach was parked on a parking space for coaches. Yumi and other passengers left the Bus and took their baggages. Yumi found her suitcase and took it with her and walked outside the airport. She went to the Taxis and entered into one.

"Where do you want to drive?" Asked the driver.

"Kadic Academy" Replied Yumi.

"10 Euros"

"Here" Replied Yumi and paid the driver and he drove away. Yumi sat there in silence.

"So, first time here in France?" Asked the driver.

"No, I went here to school a few years ago" Replied Yumi.

"So you have been on vacation?"

"No. Me and my boyfriend moved to Germany and lived there for a while. Then I wanted to study medicine in Coimbra. Luckily our neighbour has there a family and when I'm there on the school, I could stay with them"

"Ah, Oui" Replied the Driver. "And what about your boyfriend?" Asked the driver. Yumi looked sad out of the window.

"Sorry for the question" Replied the driver.

"Its okay" Said Yumi. "We were having...Ehm"Replied Yumi. She started to sob a bit.

"So we are here" Replied the driver. Yumi left the car. "Hey if you want the number of the Taxis, picture the number here on my car" Said the driver and showed her the number at the side of the car.

"Okay" Replied Yumi.

"Or wait, I found the cards again, here" Replied the driver and gave her a car with the Taxi service numbers.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So good evening" Said the driver and drove away. Yumi looked at the Buildings of the Kadic Academy and remembered on the old times on Kadic.

Back to William and Sissi.

Sissi already checked her suitcase and stand with William in front of a board, that showed the flights.

"So I better go in" Said Sissi.

"Okay" Replied William.

"I will miss you, dear" Replied Sissi and hugged him.

"I will miss you too" Replied William and stroke her back. Both stopped hugging.

"Bye, William" Said Sissi.

"Bye, Sissi" Said William and watched her walking away. Sissi disappeared of Williams view and he walked away.

Meanwhile Yumi passed by a hotel pulling her suitcase. She kept walking and ignored the hotel. She was in the near of a house and stopped there and looked at the ring. She sighs as she saw, that this house wasn't it Aelitas anymore. As Aelita left the school she and Jeremie moved together and lived there, but they moved away. But Yumi, doesn't know where, so she keeps walking. After a few meters Yumi was in the middle of a bridge and sat there. She started to sob again.

_"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi._

Yumi covered her face with her hands and sobbed more. From far away a black car was driving and coming near to the bridge, where Yumi was. In the car there was William. William saw Yumi on the bridge, but didn't recognize her. William tried to see better, who was on the bridge. He saw her standing over the bridge and looking down to the river. William felt, that something was wrong with her and drove faster to the bridge. Yumi opened her arms wide and as Williams car was on the bridge she felt down. William ran and tried to grab her, but he was too late.

"No!"Exclaimed William. He saw her falling and her ran from where his car came and at the side of the bridge he ran down. She splashed on the water and William jumped into the river. William swam on the surface and then he dive into the water and followed Yumi. He finally recognized her and swam faster and hold her under her arms and pulled her up. He tried to swim to the land. It was being difficult, but in the near of the land, there were some big stones and he climbed on them and pulled Yumi out of the water.

"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi!" Replied William worried and tried to wake her up. He took her on his arms and he moved the arms of Yumi behind his head and ran up to the bridge. He wanted to lie her on the cowling of the car, but instead he lied her on the bottom and hold his hands over her breast and pushed fast. William tilt Yumi's chin up and hold her nose. He tried mouth-to-mouth respiration and it seemed to work. Yumi spits water into Williams face and starts to cough. William was relieved, that Yumi is alive.

"W..Wi...William?" Asked Yumi.

"You will be fine" Replied William and took her on his arms and carried her to the car. He made her seat in front of the car, next to the driver seat. William walked to the trunk of the car and opened it. He searched for a cover. He found one and closed the trunk and brought it to Yumi and covered her with it.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Yumi.

"I was doing mouth-to- mouth..."

"No, I mean, why did you save me?" Asked Yumi. William entered into the car.

"I cant just stay here and see someone taking his life" Said William and drove with Yumi away. "Why exactly did you want to take your life?" Asked William. Yumi didn't answer.

"Where are we going?" Asked Yumi.

"I bring you to my home and take care of you, until you feel good"

"Can you at least bring my baggage with us?" Asked Yumi and William looked back and saw her suitcase on the streets.

"Oops" Replied William and stopped the car. William ran out of the car and took the suitcase to the trunk and put the suitcase in it. William closed the trunk and entered into the car.

"Can I stay for a few days with you?" Asked Yumi "Until I found a place to live"

"Yes, you can. I also wanted to offer you to stay with me" Said William.

"Okay" Replied Yumi and William drove with her away.

**The next Chapter will come next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

William and Yumi had already arrived at home and William was in the kitchen and Yumi sat on the sofa drinking a cup of tea and had a towel around her. From the kitchen appeared William and sat next to her.

"So tell me, why did you jump off the bridge?" Asked William. Yumi didn't want to tell him why.

"Come on Yumi, I can help you" Replied William worried. Yumi didn't know if she should tell him that or not, but she sighed.

"Okay, I tell it" Said Yumi. "Its about Ulrich"

"What did he do?" Asked William.

"He...died" Replied Yumi and she had some tears coming out of her eyes. William lied his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"What happened?" Asked William.

"Well it was like that" Replied Yumi and the story turned into a flashback. **(If you know what I want to say)**

_Yumi was staying at the outside of an airport and waiting for Ulrich. Ulrich arrived in a dark green Porsche 911 and stopped in front of Yumi and left the car._

_"Hey Yumi" Greeted Ulrich and gave her a hug._

_"Hey Ulrich" Replied Yumi._

_"How was the flight?" Asked Ulrich._

_"You know like every flights" Said Yumi. "And how was your day?" Asked Yumi._

_"Well it was normal, but hey I bought something for you" _

_"What?" Asked Yumi. Behind Ulrich, his car rev up away from them._

_"Hey!" Exclaimed Ulrich._

_"Oh no" Replied Yumi. In the near there was a guy with a bike and Ulrich pushed the guy away and took the bike._

_"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Asked Yumi. Ulrich brought the bike to work._

_"I'm going to get the gift for you" Said Ulrich and he drove with the bike away._

_"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi. In the near a taxi was driving and Yumi stopped the Taxi and entered._

_"Follow the driver" Said Yumi and the driver drove behind Ulrich. Meanwhile Ulrich was behind the Porsche._

_"Hey asshole, give me the car back!" Exclaimed Ulrich._

_"Next time lock you car, moron" Exclaimed the guy in the car._

_"Grr!" Replied Ulrich with anger and kept following the car. "Give me at least the red box in the glove compartment" Said Ulrich loud. Both kept driving. _

_"Ulrich, please stop" Said Yumi and had her head out of the taxi. In the street they were driving a barrier went down and a sign with a triangle form with two red lights started to blink. The car was still driving and the driver noted, that the train was coming. The driver drove faster and Ulrich tried to be faster than him. _

_"Ulrich, stop!" Exclaimed Yumi. The Porsche came nearer to the barriers and broke them and crossed the rail and stopped at the other side. Ulrich kept driving._

_"Ulrich, watch out the train!" Exclaimed Yumi. _

_"I will make it!" Said Ulrich loud. Ulrich drove faster and tried to cross the rail before the train passed by the street first. Ulrich drove over the rail, but the train hit him. The train driver gets scared by seeing Ulrich flying in front of his cockpit and the driver pulled the break and stopped._

_"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi. The taxi driver stopped and waited until the train came to full stop. The train finally stopped and the taxi drove around the train and drove to Ulrich. The driver with the Porsche was there, but Yumi saw him driving away._

_"You...you son of a bitch!" Exclaimed Yumi angry. Of the train some people were looking out and some people left the train and the driver too. _

_"Hello, an accident happened, a car broke the barriers of the rail and a bike driver was hit by my train..." The driver was phoning to the Emergencies._

_"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi. Ulrich was bleeding on his head and face. "Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich!" _

_Exclaimed Yumi and tried to wake him up. "Please, don't die, please, don't do that" _

_"Hey is someone here a doctor?" Asked a passenger of the train._

_"I am" Replied four people and walked to Ulrich._

_"The ambulance is on the way" Replied the driver. Yumi was looking at the people trying to help Ulrich. Later the ambulances brought him to the nearest Hospital, and Ulrich was in the intensive care and was observed by some doctors and nurses. Yumi could enter into the room and walked to Ulrich on his bed. Ulrich's head was bounded and his right arm had a plaster and his right leg too. _

_"Ulrich are you okay?" Asked Yumi._

_"Y-y-Yumi?" Replied Ulrich. "W-w-where am I?" Replied Ulrich._

_"You're in a hospital on the intensive care"_

_"Oh no" Replied Ulrich._

_"Ulrich, why did you do that?" Asked Yumi._

_"The gift I had for you was very special." Said Ulrich._

_"What was so special on it, that you had to take a foreign bike and to follow your car?" Asked Yumi._

_"It was a...Proposal ring" Replied Ulrich._

_"A proposal ring?" Asked Yumi surprised. "Did you want to..."_

_"Ask you to marry me, yes" Replied Ulrich._

_"oh Ulrich" Replied Yumi._

_"Yumi, do you want to marry me? Well when I'm okay"_

_"Yes, of course I want" Said Yumi and gave him a hug._

_"Ouch!" Exclaimed Ulrich._

_"Sorry" Said Yumi and stopped immediately._

_"So, how are you... studies in Coimbra?" Asked Ulrich._

_"They're good, I'm my class I'm the smartest"_

_"Nice, In some months you turn out to be a great nurse" Said Ulrich._

_"Ulrich" Replied Yumi._

_"What is it?" Asked Ulrich._

_"I...I love you" Said Yumi. Ulrich's ECG started to beep faster._

_"I love..." Replied Ulrich weak._

_"Ulrich?" Asked Yumi very worried._

_"You..."Replied Ulrich and his head felt on the pillow and the ECG made a long beep._

_"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi and stood up shocked. The nurses ran to Ulrich and pushed Yumi away from him and tried to bring him back with the defibrillator. _

_"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi._

_"Please get out of the room" Said a nurse._

_"No" Said Yumi. "He needs me" Replied Yumi. _

_"Girls, bring her out" Said the nurse and two other nurses brought her out of the room and left her out and went in. Yumi started to knock hard on the door._

_"Please, let me go in! Let me go in!" Exclaimed Yumi loud. She started to cry and went down on her knees and hold her hands in front of her face._

"They failed on bringing him back to life" Said Yumi sobbing.

"Loosing someone you love is very hard" Said William and showed her a pack with tissues and she took one.

"If it wasn't for that asshole, that stole the car this all did never happen. I didn't come back to France, or tried to suicide or..."

"Get saved" Replied William.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you"

"You didn't hurt me. Don't worry" Said William.

"Since we left the school I lost contact with you all. I missed to have someone to talk with me about it."

"You're welcome and if you want I can give you my contact" Said William and walked into another room and came back with a card and gave it to Yumi.

"Here is my number. My private and my work number" Said William.

"You're a lawyer?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes" Replied William.

"Nice"

"If you ever need a lawyer, I'm the right one" Said William and blinked his right eye at her. Yumi giggled a bit.

"William" Replied Yumi.

"What is it Yumi?" Asked William.

"Are you still ... erm..." Yumi replied, but she asks something else instead. "Where can I sleep?" Asked Yumi

"Do you want to sleep here on the couch or do you want to sleep in my bed and I here?" Asked William.

**Next Chapter comes the next week ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yumi was lying on the bed sleeping.

_Train honks and starts to break. The break squeaked and on the front of the train crashed a motor bike._

Yumi woke up scared. Yumi sat up and stand on her feet. She walked around the room and noted on a bureau some pictures frames. One of the pictures, there was William and Sissi sitting together in a table on the Eiffel Tower. Yumi didn't recognize, that the woman there was Sissi. William appeared behind Yumi. Yumi took the picture to see Sissi better.

"Good Morning" Said William and Yumi gets scared and let the frame fall down. Yumi looked back and saw William.

"Oh hey Good Morning" Replied Yumi embarrassed. Yumi took the frame and gave it to William back.

"Sorry, about that" Said Yumi.

"No problem" Said William and took the picture. "Do you know her?" Asked William showing her the picture.

"No, not that I can remember" Replied Yumi. "But she seems to be familiar"

"Well, that's Sissi" Replied William.

"Sissi?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"Yeah, not even I can believe that" Said William

"Wait, do you want to tell me, that you are..."

"We are engaged" Said William.

"Oh that's...good?" Replied Yumi.

"I know, I thought I would found nobody, but well..."

"You found Sissi"

"Well yes no, I don't know. We met again on my office. She needed a lawyer and someone told her to go to me and well during the time we were working together..."

"You two fell in love,"

"Yes" Replied William. "Come, I made breakfast for us" Said William and Yumi followed him to the kitchen.

"Where did you propose her?" Asked Yumi.

"At the Eiffel Tower at the restaurant"

"Nice" Replied Yumi. William pulled a chair back and Yumi sat there and William pulled it back to the table. William took a plate with the breakfast and put it in front of Yumi. William sat towards her with his breakfast. On Yumi's plate were two fried eggs, two bacon stripes and a toast bread with a cube of butter.

"You're a good cook" Compliments Yumi enjoying her meal.

"Thanks. You should try my barbecue, everyone in my and Sissi's family like it"

"Wow, and what about fish?" Asked Yumi.

"There are okay, they don't come how I want, so Sissi usually does the fish"

"Okay, what kind of fish do you usually prepare?" Asked Yumi.

"Sardine,salmon..." Replied William. "And you got Sushi, right?"

"Well rarely. In our near there are no Japanese Restaurants. But in Germany, they are some Turkish fast food locals and they sell sometimes Japanese shrimps"

"Are they good?" Asked William.

"I found them good. They cook that different, but they are fine."

"And where you had to study?"

"In Coimbra, Portugal"

"Wow"

"William, do you know what happened to Aelita? She doesn't live on her old home anymore."

"She moved to somewhere in the near of the Spanish boarders."

"And what about Jeremie?"

"I think he moved with her. I'm not sure about it"

"And what about Odd?"

"He moved to Switzerland and works in a Pizzeria called _Il Faro _"

"In the Italian, french or German part?"

"I think its at the Italian part. Does Lugano sound Italian to you?"

"Yep, he is at the Italian part"

"Good, hey which language was easier to learn?" Asked William.

"Well both were actually difficult to learn, but Portuguese was a bit more easier, because some words are similar to some french words. German is very, very different, but thank Ulrich I learned it better." Replied Yumi.

"Very nice" Said William and finished with eating. "So I've got to go work" Said William and brought his plate to the dishwashing machine. William walked to the corridor and took two keys and walked back to Yumi and gave her one.

"Here if you don't want to stay the whole day here inside."

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"And please don't do anything like that again"

"Like what...Oh you mean that from yesterday...okay"

"Good" Said William "So see you lat..." Yumi hugged William. "Huh?" Replied William surprised.

"Thank you" Said Yumi and stuck her nose in his neck.

"You're welcome" Replied William and stroke Yumi's back. "So if you need something, just call me" Said William and both stopped with hugging.

"Okay" Replied Yumi.

"Everything will be fine, trust me" Said William and Yumi smiled. William walked out and entered into his car and Yumi watched him driving away. Yumi smiled as he drove away.

"He seems to still care of me" Replied Yumi. Behind her something white appeared.

"Finally he's away from us" Replied it. Yumi looked back and gets scared.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed Yumi.

**What do you think, that appeared? That you will see in the next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ahh!" Exclaimed Yumi.

"Shh" Replied it. "Calm down Yumi, its me Ulrich" Said it.

"Ulrich?" Asked Yumi and saw Ulrich. Ulrich isn't alive. Its just his ghost. **(During this story, Ulrich ghost just appears here and somewhere in the near of the end. The other times it will only be her imagination) **

"Hey" Replied Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I miss you so much" Said Yumi and hugged Ulrich. She felt down, cause he's a ghost.

"I know and Sorry, that this happened" Replied Ulrich.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to tell you something about William" Said Ulrich.

"If its that he's engaged with Sissi, I already know that" Replied Yumi.

"No, its something else"

"What?"

"You have to realize a wish for me, so that I become free"

"You mean I have to realize one of your wishes, so that you soul gets free?"

"Eh, yes. I think its that, I cant remember"

"So, what wish do you have?" Asked Yumi.

"You need someone" Said Ulrich. "Someone who loves you, treats you with respect, everything"

"So you want me to find a new...guy?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes"

"So...Who do you recommend me?" Asked Yumi.

"William" Replied Ulrich.

"William?" Asked Yumi. "But he's engaged?" Asked Yumi.

"I know, but he's the only one I could ever trust better. He's a good friend, a good listener, he cares a lot of you..."

"But he just is like that because I wanted to take my life"

"No, he's not. I know deep inside him, he still loves you like crazy. You just have to find away to make he fall for you again" Said Ulrich. Yumi thought for a second.

"How should I try to make him fall in love with me?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't know,Make him drunk, hang out with him, everything." Replied Ulrich.

"Okay. But when he falls for me, what will be about Sissi?" Asked Yumi.

"He could leave her. I see no other reason, why he wouldn't leave her"

"Okay"

"So, I got to go" Said Ulrich.

"No, please stay" Said Yumi.

"Sorry, but I have to."

"Okay" Said Yumi sad. Ulrich hugged her, but failed, cause he's a ghost.

"Oh right" Said Ulrich. Yumi sobbed a bit.

"Please don't cry, I promise, you two will be more happier together, than the police allows" Said Ulrich and Yumi giggles along with him.

"Goodbye" Said Ulrich and disappears.

"Ulrich, wait!" Exclaimed Yumi, but he was already gone. Yumi sat down saddly on the sofa and relaxed and thought for a while. She looked around the living room and saw some bottles of wine and other drinks and she had a idea.

**Meanwhile**

"She was very happy, when I proposed her" Said William. William was sitting in his office talking with a female co-worker.

"She's really lucky, to have a proposal on the Eiffel Tower. She deserves it" Said the woman.

"Yeah...er.."

"Is there something?" Asked the woman.

"Nothing its just...erm..." Replied William.

"Did you two have a fight?" Asked the woman.

"No, we didn't" Replied William.

"Then what is it?" Asked the woman.

"I saved someone who wanted to commit suicide"

"Oh my gosh, is she or he good?" Asked the woman.

"She's okay...She's my...my old crush" Said William.

"Oh and you fell in love with her?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I'm just afraid, that I might fell in love with her again and then...when Sissi knows that..."

"Just try to not react to any flirt attempts of her or don't try to flirt with her or anything, or try to tell her, about that"

"In one week she has to find a new apartment, because of Sissi."

"Why don't you help her? You could help her tomorrow, tomorrow you have free"

"Hey good idea, the faster I am, less problems will appear" Said William and his phone starts to ring.

"Ah!" Shocked William.

"That's just your telephone"

"Hehehe" Replied William and took the phone.

"Legal Profession Dunbar?" Asked William. "Sissi!, how are you?. really?.That's great!.Where, Notre Dame?.Well, What about the Honeymoon?.After the wedding is better. Where, I don't know. The most beautiful places I know are _Madeira, Hawaii, Seychelles, Maldives, Punta Cana, Sardinia _are you interested in one of them?. Looks some pictures of it and tell me, which is the best for you. Alright. Bye baby" William put the phone back. "She wanted to call me before, but she didn't want to wake me up"

"Aww" Replied the woman "Hey its 9 O clock, do you want a coffee?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, a short one" Replied William.

"Good" Said the woman and walked to the coffee machine.

**The next Chapter might come this week or this weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimers: **

**- I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**-Lemon time! ^^**

In the afternoon William arrived at home and entered into his house. He took his jacket out, so that he only has his shirt and tie on. In the kitchen something felt down.

"Shit" Replied Yumi.

"Yumi, are you in the kitchen?" Asked William.

"Yes" Replied Yumi. William entered into the kitchen.

"Are you cooking the dinner?" Asked William.

"Yes, for us" Replied Yumi and finished cooking the meal.

"So what's the dinner?"

"Grilled Salmon" Replied Yumi and showed it to William.

"Mmh, it smells delicious" Replied William.

"Oh I have to take that pan up" Said Yumi and came down to take the pan.

"No, let me do that" Said William and came down too. Yumi's hand reached the pan first and Williams reached her hand instead.

"Huh?" Replied Yumi and looked into Williams direction and he turned his head up and looked at her. Yumi lost herself into his eyes and so did William.

_"Oh wow" _Thought Yumi.

"Your eyes look amazing" Said William.

"My what?" Asked Yumi. She pretended to not did understand the question, but she wanted to see, what he says.

"Eh..." William thought for a second. Yumi passed her hand on his cheek.

"You don't need to say that again" Said Yumi and stood up and showed her hand to help him stand up. William stood up with her help and both sat down on the table, like before, when they had breakfast.

"Mmh, its delicious" Replied William and ate the fish.

"Thank you, I made it like my parents used to do" Said Yumi. On the table there was a bottle, that looked like wine, but the name was written in Japanese. William noted the bottle.

"What's that?" Asked William.

"That's a...Juice" Lied Yumi. This was actually alcohol. William took and put it in his glass.

"Do you want?" Asked William.

"Yes, why not" Replied Yumi and hold her glass up and he filled her glass with it.

"Cheers" Replied William.

"Cheers" Replied Yumi and both poke with the glasses and drank.

"Is this alcohol?" Asked William.

"No, its not. It just tastes like that. The Japanese's found out how to make it taste like that." Invented Yumi.

"Oh nice" Said William and drank again.

After a few minutes William was drunk and talking with Yumi.

"You know my future father-in-law still doesn't like me" Replied William. "He thinks...*Hiccup*

"Whatever he thinks, I think you're..." Said Yumi and William felt down.

"William?" Asked Yumi and went down to him. "Are you okay?" Asked Yumi worried.

"Baby, you look hot, when you look like that" Said William. Yumi giggles.

"Come on, I want do play with you" Replied Yumi and helped William standing up.

"What do we play?" Asked William. Yumi hold his tie looking dirty and he walked backwards, while she walked and hold the tie until they reach Williams room. William tripped on the bed and fell on his back. Yumi stand in front of him and pulled her pants down.

"Ah, Now I know this" Replied William and sat up. Yumi pushed him again on the bed and pulled Williams pants down. Yumi pulled Williams boxers down and pulled her underpants.

"Hicks" Hiccupped William. Yumi lied on William looking into his eyes and hold his cheeks.

"Your Hiccup will go away, dear" Said Yumi and ribs with her nose on Williams.

"How, will you pull your shirt away?" Asked William followed by a hiccup. Yumi pulled her shirt away and opened her bra and left it fall on William. William was amazed by the breast of Yumi. His mouth formed a O and his amazement was followed again by a hiccup. Yumi placed her hands on Williams cheeks again.

"Hey, show me what you can" Flirted Yumi at William. William smirked and turned Yumi on the bed and lied over her. He took his dick and stuck it into Yumi's Vagina.

"Ouch" Replied Yumi. "Forgot to mention, that I and Ulrich never had sex, so I'm still virgin, well was..." Replied Yumi.

"Hiccup" Hiccupped William.

"Come lets do it, I bet after it, your Hiccup is away" Said Yumi. William started to thrust her Vagina fast.

"Oh" Moaned Yumi. William kept thrusting. William placed his hands on Yumi's shoulders and kept thrusting.

"Give me more...Oh" Moaned Yumi and William thrusted harder. Yumi moaned horny.

"H-h-harder" Replied Yumi and William obeyed. Yumi moaned with delight and William kept thrusting harder.

"Come on, harder,harder!" Moaned Yumi. "Oh, oh,oh" Moaned Yumi. William kept doing his Job and Yumi enjoyed every second of it. After some minutes William stopped and lied down next to Yumi, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, I'm tired" Replied William exhausted.

"If you didn't drink, you would have more energy" Joked Yumi. William pulled Yumi over him.

"Show me, what you got" Said William.

"Oh" Replied Yumi. "Do you let me take your shirt away?" Asked Yumi. William nodded and Yumi happily took his shirt out.

"Your body is still the same" Said Yumi and enjoyed passing her hands on it. William yawns.

"Oh sorry, are you getting bored" Replied Yumi. She went down to his cock and she tried to put his dick in her vagina. The cock was already in the vagina.

"You could have asked for help" Joked William and hiccupped.

"Maybe next time" Said Yumi and she hold Williams arms and started to bounce on his cock.

"Oh fuck" Moaned William.

"Are you liking it?" Asked Yumi, while bouncing.

"Yes" Moaned William.

"Do you want more?" Asked Yumi with a dirty glance.

"Yes!" Growls William.

"Okay, your wish is my command" Said Yumi and bounced faster.

"Wow" Moaned William and he hold Yumi on her hips and she kept bouncing on him.

"Oh, oh, oh" Moaned Yumi and bounced so fast she could and moaned with more pleasure.

Yumi was exhausted of bouncing and took a break and stopped bouncing. She lied down on Williams chest and breathed exhausted.

"Wow, this was...the...best...night...e...ever" Replied Yumi exhausted. William closed his eyes and Yumi hugged him and tried to sleep too.

**So was a bit of hard for me to write this, mostly I had no idea what exactly I should write + It is also my first Lemon, where a female and a male are having sex, my very first was YAOI. So hope you liked this Lemon here. I will make another one in this Fanfic with William and Sissi and maybe at the end another Lemon with William (Not drunk) and Yumi. The next chapter might come next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next Morning William and Yumi were lying in the bed. Yumi was still sleeping and had her arms around William and her head was lying on Williams chest. William opened his eyes slowly and moaned.

"Shit, what happened. Damn I hate headaches." Said William to himself and looked down to his chest and noted Yumi naked. "Oh fuck" Replied William. Yumi woke up and yawned. William stays shocked and thinks, what she will think of it. She opened her eyes and looked up to William.

"Hey yesterday night was great" Complimented Yumi.

"What!?" Asked William shocked. He looked down under his cover and ran out of the bed.

"Oh what happened?!" Asked William shocked.

"William, calm down I was protected. You don't need to worry about me" Said Yumi and tried to calm him down.

"Why did this happen?" Asked William.

"Yesterday, you drunk and..."

"I hope Sissi will never know about this" Said William.

"She wont, don't worry"

"Don't tell her that"

"Okay, don't worry" Said Yumi and stoop up. She stood naked in front of William.

"Can you please..." Replied William and tried to not look at her.

"Do you have a towel, I have to take a shower or a bath" Replied Yumi. William walked to a closet and took a towel out and gave it to Yumi. Yumi showed her hand to take the towel and Williams got scared.

"What's into you?" Asked Yumi. William was for a second hypnotized by Yumi's breast, but he came into him.

"Nothing...er... here" Said William and Yumi took the towel and walked to the bathroom. William saw her standing at the bathroom and Yumi looked back and circles with her shoulder in an erotic way to William. William again was hypnotized by Yumi, but came back to himself again.

"I have to take a shower later too and..."

"Alright" Said Yumi and entered into the bathroom. William smirked and twitched with his eyebrows as he saw Yumi entering into the bathroom.

After the shower both were having breakfast and talking.

"Only this here I can see today" Said Yumi and showed William on her phone some pictures of the apartment.

"Okay" Replied William and kept eating.

"Is there something?" Asked Yumi. William shrugged his shoulders and kept chewing his meal.

"I..was just thinking about Sissi, that's all" Said William.

"Don't worry, she wont know that" Replied Yumi.

"When will you start to work here?" Asked William.

"In three weeks"

"Good"

"Today you have free, right?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, if you want I can drive you to the house, that you want to see"

"Really?"

"Yes, if you also want, we can go after we saw the house to the Champs de mars"

"Sounds good to me" Said Yumi.

"So are you already finished?" Asked William.

"Almost" Replied Yumi.

"Okay,I just..." Williams phone started to rang. "May I..."

"Yes, attend it" Said Yumi and William attend it and walks away.

"Dunbar?" Asked William on the phone and Yumi looked at William.

"Sissi, hey. I'm fine and you?. Oh really, that's great..."

Yumi kept watching William and next to her appeared an ecstatic vision of Ulrich _**(If I'm calling that right if not, I mean this one is not the Ghost)**_

"Hey" Said Ulrich.

"Oh hey" Said Yumi looking for a second at Ulrich and turned back again to William.

"I see" Replied Ulrich.

"You see what?" Asked Yumi.

"You're wondering if he will like you"

"Yeah, yesterday I made him drunk and we end up having sex."

"Oh nice"

"We woke up this morning both naked on the bed and he was shocked about what happened. He didn't fell in love or something"

"But he had a little attraction?"

"It has looked like that"

"Don't give up, you will make him fall for you"

"I hope so" Said Yumi. William came back to the kitchen and Ulrich disappeared .

"So are you ready?" Asked William.

"Yes, I'm ready" Said Yumi and stood up. She walked with William to the door of the exit. William turned back and Yumi kept walking into his direction.

"So where is that house again?" Asked William and Yumi tripped and land on Williams arms.

"Oh" Replied William as he catches her. "Did you trip?"Asked William.

"Yes, I'm..." Said Yumi and turned her head up and looked at him. "Erm...I'm clumsy, just that"

"Okay" Said William and opened the door. He showed her to go first out.

"Ladies first" Said William. Yumi smiled and walked out. William walked behind her and closed the door and at the car he showed her to enter first. He entered into the car next to her.

"So your gentlemanlike behaviour never changed" Said Yumi.

"The most women like gentlemen. Or did like. This generation is a bit sick."

"Yes, I know"

"Plus Scotsmen are gentlemen"

"And romantic, right?" Asked Yumi. William looked at Yumi.

"Well yes, where do you know all that?" Asked William.

"You told me that, when you were drunk"

"Makes sense" Said William.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"What is it?" Asked William.

"I'm...I'm sorry about last night" Replied Yumi. William looked at her and smiled.

"No problem, I practically cant remember of what happened last night, just about today in the morning, when we woke up together and...You know...Apologize accepted." Said William. Yumi smiled. William started the car and drove away with it.

**I think this Chapter was a bit too short for those days that passed. I had in the middle no idea what to write and came back, when I had a small idea. The next Chapter might come this week or at the weekend. (This week I want to start with two presentations for the school one Power point Presentation, that will be about Fan Fiction and the other one is a normal one and its about a school project, that I have to finish until next week, but because I have to use Photo shop at the school and the teacher where I had lessons isn't there on days, where I could go to school and keep working on it, so I will fail) At least it wont be my fault xD. Sorry for the long AN, see you later and if you want you can tell me, what you think of the story, yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko or any Peter Ashe Songs.**

William and Yumi arrived at the house, Yumi wanted to see and were in it with an house salesman.

"And here is the kitchen" Said the salesman.

"Looks good" Said Yumi. "What do you think of it?" Asked Yumi William.

"You don't need my opinion, you have to like it" Said William.

"Yes, you're right"Said Yumi "I choose this house, when I got more money or a bigger family or something I tell it"

"Alright, lets sign the papers" Said the salesman and walked away.

"So, when will you come and live here?" Asked William.

"I don't know, maybe next week. I still haven't phone my ex-neighbour in Germany to tell him to ship some furniture's here."

"Okay"

"Don't you want me anymore in your house?" Asked Yumi.

"No, no, its not that...Its at the end of the week Sissi comes back and...what if she thinks we are ...erm..."

"You're crazy, William" Said Yumi. "She wont think that"

"Okay" Said William and the salesman appeared with the papers.

"So, here they are" Said the salesman.

Meanwhile Sissi was walking in a city with her old pen pal friend Brynja and talking.

"So how is it with William?" Asked Brynja.

"Its good, Did I already told you, that we are going to marry? Asked Sissi.

"Really you are? Congratulations!" Said Brynja. "Where are you two going to marry?"

"In Notre Dame"

"Wow!"

"I know and guess where he proposed me"

"No, where"

"At the Eiffel Tower"

"Oh my gosh, how was it?" Asked Brynja.

"Well it was like that" Said Sissi and it turned into a flashback.

_William and Sissi were sitting in the restaurant on the Eiffel Tower and waiting for their meals._

_"The view over Paris is ce manifique" Replied Sissi._

_"Ah oui" Said William in a funny way._

_"Always making fun of the language" Said Sissi._

_"No, but the yes in french sounds funny to me"_

_"Aww" Replied Sissi and lied her hands on the table and William put his hands over hers._

_A music starts to play. _

_"Lets dance?" Asked William._

_"You dance?" Asked Sissi surprised._

_"Took some lessons"_

_"Well okay" Said Sissi and William took her hand and danced with Sissi and some other Couples were dancing too._

_**Love, always comes as a surprise**_

_**You don't need to close your eyes**_

_**'Cause soon you'll recognize**_

_**Its colors**_

_"Who's you teacher?" Asked Sissi._

_"Do I dance good?" Asked William._

_**Life, well it always has a twist**_

_**Something new that can't be missed**_

_**And you know I can't resist**_

_**This feeling**_

_"Better, than at the Lycèe" Said Sissi._

_**I used to feel so apropos**_

_**I thought all hope had flown**_

_**Just a dreamer on my own**_

_**And I know**_

_**Life's complicated**_

_**But we have to try**_

_**To find our own future**_

_**With you at my side**_

_"You mean at the last party, where Odd asked me to dance?"_

_"Yeah" Replied Sissi._

_**We can all work together**_

_**To build something new**_

_**I know you can see it**_

_**Let's make it come true**_

_"Well things changed." Said William._

_"Yeah, we might not be with the persons we always wanted" Added Sissi._

_"Well I am with the person I wanted right now" Said William._

_"Oh William" Replied Sissi and gave him a peck on his lips. _

_"Almost" Replied William._

_"Almost?" Asked Sissi-_

_"Stuck your hands in the pockets of my jacket"_

_"Okay" Said Sissi and put one hand on the left and the other on the right pocket and she fumbles in his pockets. In one pocket she founds something and took's it out. It was a dark blue box. Sissi looked at it. William put his hand on the top of the box and opened it. Sissi's eyes widened and saw a ring in it._

_"Do you want to marry me?" Asked William and went on his left knee. Sissi looked surprised at William. Some people around them noted the proposal and looked at William and Sissi. Sissi jumped on William and hugged him._

_"Yes, I will!" Exclaimed Sissi happy. The people around them applauded. William took the ring out of the box and put it on Sissi's ring finger._

_"For the most important person in my life" Replied William and hold her hand, where the ring finger was._

_"I love you William" Said Sissi._

_"I love you too" Replied William and he kissed Sissi on her lips._

"So that's the way he proposed me" Said Sissi.

"Aww, he's so romantic" Replied Brynja.

"Yes, he's the best thing that ever happened" Said Sissi. "He's loyal, cute, brave, romantic, a gentleman" Said Sissi and became dreamy. "A great kisser, a good friend, good on the bed..."

"Okay, Sissi I don't need to know more details" Said Brynja.

"Sorry"

"No problem" Said Brynja. "Hey, I want to show you something" Said Brynja.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You see it then"

"Okay"

**Sorry if this Chapter came a bit late. The next Chapter comes next week, but it will be probably at the weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry, that I didn't update it for so long. I had to finish a Project for school and somehow I forgot about this story, but I remembered, when I read a random book at the school. **  
**Sorry again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

William and Yumi were sitting on a bench at the Champs de Mars looking at the Eiffel Tower.

„You proposed Sissi there?" Asked Yumi.

„Yeah" Replied William. „She was very happy for it" Said William.

„Cute" Replied Yumi.

„Yeah, she couldn't stop looking at the ring"

„Did you plan anything special for the future?" Asked Yumi.

„Like what?" Asked William.

„I don't know, get up in the working career, found a new office, have a family..."

„Ah you mean, that kind of stuff, well I don't know it yet, currently I'm trying to get up on the career and my boss thought about making me the boss on the office, when he goes in retirement" Said William.

„And what about having a family?" Asked Yumi.

„We didn't plan that yet, maybe after the wedding or the honeymoon, we plan that" Said William.

„Good" Replied Yumi and stared at some kids playing soccer. A kid kicked the ball into Yumi's direction.

"Watch out!" Exclaimed a kid and William stand in front of Yumi and catches the ball.

"You give up a good goalkeeper" Said Yumi.

"No, this just was a coincidence" Said William and gave the kid the ball back.

"Sir, can you play with us?" Asked the kid.

"Well, if you don't mind" Replied William and looked at Yumi. She nodded.

"You can be the goalkeeper" Said the kid.

"Hey those two trees make a good goal" Said another kid.

"Yeah, you're right" Said the kid and William walked there and stand between those two trees.

After almost an hour, the two kids made a lot of penalties and free kicks and William had just defended some balls.

"Its almost time to go home" Said the first kid.

"I know, let me just kick one more time" Said the other one.

"Okay"

"William, I know you will defend this" Cheered Yumi. William stand ready to defend it.

The kid stand 15 Meters away from William and was prepared to kick. The kid kicked and the ball flight in the left tree. William jumped and tried to get it, but he hits with his forehead on the tree.

"Ouch" Replied William and land on the bottom.

"William, are you okay?" Asked Yumi and ran to him. William hold his hand on his forehead and Yumi placed her hand on Williams hand, that was on the forehead.

"I think its bleeding" Said William. Yumi hold his hand and took it away from his forehead carefully. He was bleeding a little bit from the forehead.

"I think, we should better go home" Said Yumi.

"Sorry, Sir" Said both kids.

"No problem" Said William. Later William and Yumi were at home and William was sitting on the sofa in the living room and Yumi came in. She brought a small bowl with water and a towel on it and lies it next to William.

"Should I put it on the bottom?" Asked Yumi.

"No, let it stay there" Replied William.

"Okay" Said Yumi and took the towel and squeezed it over the bowl and passed it on Williams forehead.

"Ouch" Replied William.

"Sorry" Said Yumi and tried to clean the wound more carefully.

"Is it bad?" Asked William.

"No, its not. Just a little scratch." Said Yumi. She put the towel into the bowl and stood up.

"Do you have any plasters at home?" Asked Yumi.

"I think in the toilet in the wall cupboard they is a box full of them" Said William and Yumi left. She came back with the box to William.

"There they are" Said Yumi and walked to William. She took one out and went on her knees on William and tried to place the plaster in a good position on his wound.

"So, everything is good" Said Yumi and took the bowl.

"May I help you?" Asked William and wanted to take the bowl and Yumi accidentally shook the water on William and his face and his shirt was wet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Said Yumi and took the bowl and put it on the bottom.

"Its actually my fault, I wanted to take the bowl" Said William and Yumi stood up and turned to William and walked into William.

"Sorry" Said William. Yumi startled and William hold her. "Stay cool" Replied William and hold her on her arms. Yumi's eyes widened as she noted, Williams chest form on the wet shirt.

_"Wow" _Thought Yumi.

"Are you okay Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi came back to herself.

"I'm fine, I just... was distracted" Replied Yumi.

"Alright" Said William. "Should we go out to dinner?" Asked William.

"I don't know..." Replied Yumi and thought for a bit and had a Idea. "To be honest, I feel a bit sick" Invented Yumi.

"Oh really?" Asked William.

"Yes" Said Yumi.

"So, then I make soup for tonight" Said William.

"I love soup" Said Yumi.

"Good, me too" Said William and walked into the kitchen.

**So the next Chapter might come next week, or later and so in 4 weeks I go on holidays and wont be able to continue writing :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****9**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO. **

William finished cooking soup for the dinner and took two bowls and put soup in it. Yumi was sitting on the table and waited for William. William came with the soup and placed a bowl in front of Yumi.

"Be careful, its hot" Said William and put in front of his seat his soup and sat down. Yumi took a spoon and took soup and blew at the soup and tasted it.

"Mmh" Replied Yumi.

"Do you like it?" Asked William.

"Yes, its good" Replied Yumi.

"So...How are you feeling now?" Asked William.

"A bit better" Replied Yumi.

"I think tonight I let you sleep in my bed"

"You and me?" Asked Yumi.

"No, only you. I sleep on the couch" Replied William.

"Okay" Replied Yumi.

Meanwhile Sissi and Brynja were walking in a shopping centre around.

"Wow, this is the biggest shopping centre I ever saw" Said Sissi.

"Yes, it even has a roller coaster" Said Brynja.

"Oh Jesus and what kind of shops does it have?" Asked Sissi.

"Hmm, Inter discount, Zebra, an apple Store, McDonalds, Cinema, Gamestop, Reno, Exlibris, Lidl, Erotic Store, Pet Store. There's a lot of stores, we could check it at the map there" Said Brynja.

"Okay" Said Sissi and walked with Brynja to the map.

Back to William and Yumi.

William and Yumi were sitting and watching TV. Yumi saw William still awake watching TV and yawned. She let her head fall down on his shoulders.

"You're tired?" Asked William.

"A bit and you?" Asked Yumi.

"Same" Said William and helped her standing up and accompanied her to the bed. They entered into the dark room and couldn't see, where they were going.

"We should have turned the lights on, before we..." Replied William and he steps and fells with Yumi on the bed.

"Ops" Replied William. He moved his arm in the dark and turned the lights of the table lamp.

"Are you o..." William wanted to ask, but he looked into her eyes. "Shit" Replied William.

"What is it?" Asked Yumi.

Erm... I was thinking about, how we felt down" Said William and stood up.

"Okay" Replied Yumi and lied down under the covers of the bed.

"I'm sorry about it" Said William.

"No problem, it just happened" Replied Yumi and William smiled.

"Yumi, I like you" Said William. "You know as a friend" Added William. Yumi smiled.

"Well, I like you as a friend too, like I always did" Replied Yumi.

"Yeah..." Replied William.

"Is there something?" Asked Yumi.

"No, its nothing"

"Okay" Replied Yumi. William stood up and put his hands on the cover and pulled it over Yumi. Yumi pulled William to her and hugged him.

"Thank you" Replied Yumi.

"For covering you?" Asked William.

"No, that you...that you saved me and..."

"No, problem. I did what I found right" Said William and Yumi stopped hugging.

"So, good night" Replied William and sat up on the bed. Yumi reached her head to Williams face and gave him a peck.

"Good night" Replied Yumi and lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. William smiled after the kiss he became on his cheeks and watched her sleeping. William stood up and walked to the couch and lied there down and tried to sleep. He thought about the kiss he became on his cheeks and he pulled his arms behind his head and groans with delight. Meanwhile Yumi was lying, but awake and was thinking about yesterday, when she and William had sex. She smirked of thinking of it and closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**This was what I brought until now. I try to bring the next Chapter, before I go to Holidays.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****11 (Sorry about mistaking the last numbers of the Chapters)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO. **

**4 Days Later**

William was working and was in his office alone with Yumi.

"So, when does Sissi come?" Asked Yumi.

"Tomorrow" Replied William.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow" Replied William. "This week passed very fast"

"Yes, too fast" Replied Yumi. "Tell me, what is taking so long to finish that?" Asked Yumi and saw William reading his work.

"See if my _patient _has a chance on winning the court, I'm sort of not concentrated on it" Said William.

"The report is about what?"

"Someone made a fake account of some classmate on a social network and started to post bullshit on the Internet"

"Like what?" Asked Yumi. "If I can ask"

"Yeah like threats, insults, posting dirty things on its page..."

"Should I help you with the report?" Asked Yumi.

"Do you think you can help me?" Asked William.

"Hey I studied medicine and have a great intelligence _Mr. I'm a Lawyer who studied law at the Jura, Dunbar. _"Joked Yumi and sat on his lap and took the report and showed it to William.

"So what do we have here?" Asked Yumi and showed it to William. "Explain"

"A paper" Replied William and Yumi giggled.

"Looks like we will take a bit longer than I expect" Replied Yumi and read it.

"Come on, I was just kidding" Said William.

"Less joking more work" Said Yumi and laughs.

"Yes, ma'am" Said William and laughed too.

"Did I ever told you that you look amazing, when you look serious?" Asked William.

Meanwhile by Sissi.

"Thanks for helping me with packing" Said Sissi to Brynja and she helped her putting some clothes in her suitcase.

"No problem" Said Brynja. "How long will be the flight?" Asked Brynja.

"16-17 Hours" Replied Sissi.

"That's a lot" Said Brynja.

"Yes" Said Sissi. "I bet he would carry me on his arms home" Said Sissi.

"So he will carry you by feet home?" Asked Brynja.

"He will come with car, don't worry" Said Sissi.

"Good" Said Brynja. "Oh and hey look here a bracelet made of wood. I made it with your name on it." Said Brynja and showed it to Sissi.

"Wow, it looks great" Said Sissi "Thanks" Said Sissi and tried it on. "Do you have one for William?" Asked Sissi.

"No, not yet. Should I organise one for him?" Asked Brynja.

"Would be great" Said Sissi and closed her suitcase. "Maybe you have to send it per mail" Said Sissi.

Yes, if I would take you with me you would lost the plane and your _Willie _would miss you more" Said Brynja.

"Yes, I hope he missed me so much as I missed him" Replied Sissi.

Back to William and Yumi. Both were driving in Williams car home and talking.

"You got skills for it" Said William.

"No, I don't" Said Yumi.

"Come on, how can you handle that better than me?" Asked William.

"Coincidence" Replied Yumi.

"Is it true, that all Asians are smart?" Asked William.

"It is like that, because they learn since toddlers to have a better concentration. That's why I and others can focus more on something than others."

"Oh and what about the Karate, Pancake Salat, or whatever you call that?"

"Yes, there you can use your concentration too"

"Is that the reason, why you always won against Ulrich at the Pancake Salat?" Asked William.

"Its Pencak Silat" **(I don't know, how to pronounce it, but I sometimes pronounce it like Pancake Salat, so that's why I made William saying it, that way) **

"And yes, it has something to do with concentration. Have to concentrate, when he does attack and where it goes"

"And what about those, who break wood with their bare hands?"

"Also concentration. They try to concentrate, so that, when they break the wood, it doesn't hurt" Replied Yumi.

"Tough guys" Replied William.

"No, smart guys" Corrected Yumi. William giggled.

"Yeah, that too" Replied William.

Back to Sissi. A few hours later she was already in the airport walking in the terminal and took her handbag and searched for something. She found it and took it out. It was an Iphone and she wrote a number and tried to call.

"Hey William, its me Sissi. I'm already at the terminal. The plane is already here, I have only to wait until they call us to board in. Alright, I call you, when I'm in Paris. Love you. Bye" Sissi turned the phone off and sat down and waited until the people could board in.

Back to William and Yumi. Both were sitting at Williams house on the table eating the dinner.

"And?" Asked Yumi.

"It tastes good" Replied William.

"Oh, yes thanks, but I meant Sissi" Replied Yumi.

"Oh, sorry. Well she is waiting until she can board on the plane"

"How long is the flight?" Asked Yumi.

"She said 16-17 hours"

"16-17? Japan is ever more far away and I just take 11 hours with the plane" Said Yumi surprised.

"Yes, but she flies over the seas, you fly over countries and later a bit over the sea" Replied William.

"How much time difference has it from there, where she is to France?" Asked William.

"I think its five, I don't know it exactly" Replied William.

"Alright" Replied Yumi.

"So are you finished?" Asked William.

"Yes, I am" Replied Yumi and William stood up and took her and his plate and the cutlery and brought it to the dishwasher. Yumi walked into Williams bedroom and lied herself down vertical on the bed.

"Already tired?" Asked William and entered into the room.

"No, I'm just relaxing" Replied Yumi.

"Come on, lets take a little walk" Replied William and stand in front of her and showed her his hand. Yumi showed her hand. William hold her hand.

"Come on stand up" Said William and giggled.

"You have to bring me away from here" Replied Yumi. William pulled her up to him and she land on his arms.

"Gotch ya!" Replied William.

"No you don't" Said Yumi and started to tickle under Williams arms.

"No, stop it" Said William giggling. Yumi kept tickling him and William later started to tickle her too.

"Haha, now its my turn!" Replied William and tickled her under her arms.

"No, please haha" Replied Yumi and giggled. Yumi hold Williams arms and William turned himself around and tried to get off, but he tripped on his bed and felt on it with Yumi over him. Both land seeing in each others eyes and both were breathing a bit horny.

"Wow" Replied Yumi.

"Wow" Replied William too. Both kept looking into each others eyes and William felt something wrong down on his _little buddy. _

"Is it just me or is there something _growing?" _Asked Yumi and emphasized the last word differently.

"Erm...Its just..." Replied William and tried to find another solution to resolve his problem. Yumi passed her hand softly on Williams cheek and Williams eyes followed her hand. Her other hand came at the other side of Williams cheek and she hold them there and closed her eyes and pointed her lips and kissed William on his lips. Williams eyes widened as she kissed him. She made it long and when she was about to stop William placed his two hands quickly on Yumi's cheeks and started to smooch with her. Yumi's eyes widened as she saw, what William decided to do. Yumi pulled him over her and both kept smooching around. She moaned while they were smooching and their kiss turned into an passionate one and Yumi decided to pull the cover of the bed over them and they kept doing their jobs under the bed.

**No, no lemon yet :( So this was Chapter 11. I try to write the next Chapter, before I go on vacation, if I cant make it until there. I'm sorry. But ahead, I wish you all, who have holidays a nice holidays and lots of fun :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****12 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

William and Yumi ended up doing love last night. Both have enjoyed it, mostly Yumi.

In the morning she was lying on Williams bed sleeping alone. She was smiling and she started to move her arm on the bed and tried to touch William, but he wasn't there. She woke up and looked around the room. She stood up and took her clothes and dressed herself and the door of the house opened.

"William?" Replied Yumi. At the entrance entered William with a suitcase and behind him came Sissi.

"Home sweet home" Said Sissi.

"Oh oh"Replied Yumi and thought, where she should hide.

"Where is she?" Asked Sissi.

"Huh?" Replied Yumi.

"She might be sleeping in my room" Said William.

"You mean our room, right?" Asked Sissi.

"Er, yes" Said William and he walked into his room and saw Yumi walking to the toilet.

"Hey already awake?" Asked William. Yumi looked back and saw William.

"Oh hey, where have you been?" Asked Yumi.

"I went to the airport and brought Sissi home" Said William and behind him Sissi appeared.

"Oh hi" Said Yumi.

"Hey" Replied Sissi.

"So do you two want to eat breakfast?" Asked William.

"I do, I'm very hungry" Said Sissi.

"I believe, that's true" Replied William. "And you Yumi, do you want breakfast too?" Asked William.

"Yes, why not" Replied Yumi.

"Good, we met all three on the table" Said William and walked to the kitchen. Sissi and Yumi stand there in the room alone.

"So...You and William are engaged I heard" Said Yumi.

"Yes" Replied Sissi. "I heard that Ulrich... _bite the dust" _

"Yeah" Said Yumi a bit sad.

"My condolences"

"Thanks" Replied Yumi.

"I also heard that your have tried to commit suicide"

"Yes, this was a dumb idea. I had nobody to talk with what happened to Ulrich"

"And you talked with him?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, after he saved me he wanted to know, what happened" Said Yumi.

"Okay"

"He was very nice towards me" Said Yumi.

"How long will you stay with us here?" Asked Sissi.

"My ex-neighbour from Germany would call me, when he arrives at my new apartment here in Paris with some furniture's, that I could put in the apartment" Said Yumi "He said it is today"

"Good" Replied Sissi.

"Why is it good?" Asked Yumi.

"Cause I feel, that deep inside you, you want William" Said Sissi.

"I what?" Asked Yumi.

"If you want someone to substitute Ulrich's place. Search him somewhere else. Cause William is _Mine!_" Said Sissi and looked a bit mad. Yumi started mad at Sissi and so did Sissi to Yumi.

"Breakfast is finished!" Exclaimed William.

"Oh the breakfast is finished" Said Yumi to make Sissi forget their argument.

"We aren't finished yet, Ishiyama" Said Sissi and walked to the kitchen.

"We will see, Delmas" Said Yumi and followed her.

"For you its Mrs Dunbar" Said Sissi and Yumi growled. Both sat vice versa of each other and William sat between them and gave them their breakfast.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"Thank you sweetheart" Said Sissi.

"You're welcome" Said William. All started to eat their breakfast. Yumi and Sissi stared mad at each other while they were chewing their food.

"So...does the breakfast taste good?" Asked William.

"To me its good" Said Yumi.

"For me its..." Sissi had a stripe of bacon in her mouth and in slides into her throat and she starts to cough hard.

"Sissi, are you okay?" Asked William. Yumi stood up and stand behind Sissi and pushes Sissi on her stomach and Sissi spits the bit of bacon out. Sissi starts to cough and breathed a bit heavy.

"Sissi, are you okay?" Asked William.

"I'm okay" Said Sissi. "Everything is fine"

"Thank god" Said William. Sissi gave William a hug. William was surprised and he also placed his hands behind Sissi's back and hugged her. Yumi saw them hugging and was sad. She stood up and wanted to go but a hand pulled her back to them. Yumi looked at the hand and it was Williams hand. Yumi found it strange, why William pulled her to him. Does he want her too?

Later William was staying at the exit of the house.

"So I have go to work. Yumi should I drive you home?" Asked William. Yumi looked questioningly at him. William smirked at her. Sissi noted Williams smirk and looked mad and Yumi got it what William wanted.

"Yes, why not" Said Yumi and walked to William.

"Bye Sissi" Said William and Sissi hugged him. William kissed Sissi on her lips. Sissi hold her hands behind Williams head and she pulled her two middlefingers and showed them to Yumi. Yumi growled. Sissi and William stopped kissing and William left the house along with Yumi. Sissi looked out of the window and saw William opening the door and let Yumi enter into the car and he closed the door and entered into the other side of the car and started the motor and drove back. Sissi walked away from the window and entered into her room and saw the bed defaced.

_"Man, it looks like they had sex on it...Wait a minute?" _Thought Sissi. Sissi walked to the bed and looked over the bed and searched for some evidences.

"Nothing" Replied Sissi and looked under the bed and somewhere at the end of the bed, she saw something light brown under the bed.

"Bingo!" Replied Sissi.

William and Yumi were in Williams car driving to Yumi's apartment.

"She looked jealous to me" Said Yumi.

"Why do you think she looks jealous at you?" Asked William.

"Well at your room we had a little fight and when you kissed her, she only had put her hands behind your head to show me the middlefinger"

"Explains, why it felt different" Said William.

"So how many furnitures did your ex-neighbour ship here?" Asked William.

"Just small ones" Said Yumi.

"Do you have a bed?" Asked William.

"For what?" Asked Yumi.

"For sleeping. What are you thinking off?" Asked William.

"Oh yes right, sorry. Yes, he shipped an bed of his older son, who moved out of his house"

"And you keep it?" Asked William.

"Yes, maybe I buy another one, if it isn't comfortable"

"Good" Replied William. After a few minutes, they stopped behind a truck, that was in front of Yumi's apartment. Yumi left the car and walked to the truck and knocked on the drivers door.

"Are you Yumi Ishiyama?" Asked the driver.

"Yes, its me" Replied Yumi.

"Okay, guys lets go" Said the driver. "Go open your apartment, so that we know, where we have to bring it."

"Alright" Said Yumi and walked to the house. The guys left the truck and walked behind the truck and opened the doors from the back.

"Should I help you gentlemen?" Asked William.

"Would be nice, our fourth guy is there at the service area and feels terrible" Said one of the guys.

"Alright, where can I help you?" Asked William. After a quarter of an hour all brought the furnitures into Yumi's house and Yumi only had to sign a paper. All were staying in a room, who will be Yumi's bedroom.

"So, thanks for helping, mostly you Mr. Heisenberg" Said Yumi.

"No problem" Said the man and he left the apartment with the others. "Wish you a nice day"

"Thanks" Said Yumi. William was sitting on her bed and tested the springs of the bed.

Yumi looked at William. "Do you like it?" Asked Yumi.

"Seems good, they just squeak a bit" Replied William.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Asked Yumi.

"Actually, I only have to work tomorrow" Replied William.

"Oh really?" Asked Yumi. "Does Sissi know that?" Asked William.

"I think not" Said William.

"So...What are you going to do?" Asked William.

"I don't know, what will you do?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" Asked William. Yumi sat on his laps looking into his eyes.

"Perhaps spend some time with you?" Said Yumi and passed her fingers in Williams hair.

"Well, I don't mind. What do you want to do?" Asked William.

"Hmm this" Said Yumi and pushed William on her bed and started to smooch with him.

**Lol, thought I would spend days on this Chapters, but I had the whole afternoon time to write on it and also had something to write. I think the next Chapter will come two weeks later, because the last days, before I got to go I have long school and then there's the **_**senior year (Don't know, what it is called in Switzerland) **_**and we are the whole day away. So Ill be back after the vacation (Two Weeks) or before if possible with the next Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter ****13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Sissi was at home and typing on her phone.

"Hello?" Replied Sissi. On the other side of the phone was Brynja.

"_Hey Sissi, is that you?" Asked Brynja._

"Yes, its me. Just wanted to say, that I arrived"

_"Oh, that's great"_

"Yeah..."

_"And how's William going?"_

"Well, he's fine I think"

_"What's going on?"_

"When I was with you, William saved a woman, from taking her life and I think he felt in love with her. "

_"How do you know, that he loves her?"_

"Well I and that Woman had a little argument about him and I think he flirted with her"

_"Well, why don't you try to talk with him about it?"_

"I think its not a good idea"

_"Take a week and go with him somewhere and spend time with him?"_

"No, his boss just gave him three days, because of the wedding and a week for the honeymoon."

_"Hmm, what about you and him try to make a baby?" _

"What if he wont agree with me?"

_"No, make that it comes without you two wanting it. You know, you two have sex and the condom brokes and you get pregnant of him"_

"Hmm and how can I be sure the condom has broken?"

_"Before you open it, stick a needle through the packing and after you two use it, the cells enter into your vagina" At the outside Brynja was sitting on a pub and people were starring at her. She looked at the people. "Cant I teach someone about Sex Education Lessons?" Asked Brynja and all people looked away. She kept the conversation with Sissi._

"So and how do I know, that I'm pregnant?"

_"If you have got nauseous and have to go puke, buy those pregnancy test and test it"_

"And how does it work?"

_"Its usually written on the package, but you can ask your pharmacist about it"_

"Well okay, can I try it tonight?"

_"What, getting pregnant?" _

"Yes"

_"Well, if you got the fertile period its easier to get pregnant"_

"Well in the morning, when I went to the toilet, the slime was sort of egg white colour."

_"I think that's the fertile period"_

"Really, awesome. I'm going to try it today!"

_"Good luck Sissi"_

"When I'm pregnant, he surely stays with me instead with that bitch!"

_"I hope he does"_

"He surely does, I mean, why shouldn't he do that?"

Meanwhile by Yumi and William. William was lying in Yumi's new house on her bed and Yumi was lying over him.

"I mean why would she want to be pregnant. She said, that she will loose her beautyness" Said William.

"I think you mean beauty and I think this is more of the age and she would get fat, if she wouldn't eat healthy during the pregnancy." Said Yumi.

"Maybe you're right" Replied William.

"What do you want to do? Asked Yumi and make some circular moves next to his shoulder on her bed.

"I don't know, what time is it?" Asked William.

"Its 16:20" Replied Yumi.

"So I have to go home and help Sissi on preparing the dinner, because her parents will come to dinner."

"Really?" Asked Yumi making a puppy face.

"But, I usually come home from work at 17:00 so... I stay a little while with you"

"Aw, thank you" Said Yumi and pecked William on his lips.

Back to Sissi. She was in her and Williams bedroom searching something in a drawer next to the bed.

"Where the heck does he put the condoms?" Asked Sissi herself and kept searching in the drawer. "He probably used it on Yumi." Said Sissi grumpy and searched quicker.

"Oh, I found one!" Replied Sissi and took it out of the drawer. Sissi walked to an furniture and opened a drawer of it and searched for a round blue cookie box. In that box she keeps needles and threads for sewing. She found the box and took it out. She opened it and took an needle out and stings in the middle of the condom packing with the needle.

"Hm, I think I do more, just in cause" Said Sissi and stings more around the condom and stopped.

"I think its good" Said Sissi and put the blue box back and she lied the condom on the furniture next to her bed.

"So, I only just have to convince him to fuck with me" Said Sissi and left her room.

**Hi, I'm back from the holidays and here's also my new Chapter. The next will come before or at the weekend.**


End file.
